Sharing Is Caring
by Bride-of-Constantine
Summary: Derek brings home Alex. They share Stiles. Threesome: Derek/Stiles/OMC [This is probably badly written, but I had to get it out of my system.]


Yeah.. I don't know what the hell this is, and it's probably horribly written.

I was just in "that" kind of mood. So don't expect too much.

Threesome: Derek/Stiles/OMC

I don't own the characters [aside from Alex] or the show. Just like to have fun with them! :D

* * *

**Sharing Is Caring.**

"Look at me," Derek said sharply.

I looked up into his eyes, biting my lip when he petted the side of my face. "Keep your eyes on me." He ordered. I only nodded, anything. I would do _anything_ for him. I felt the warmth of another body pressing into my back and I whined, knowing what was about to happen.

"Fuck him." Derek commanded Alex, the guy he had brought home to fuck me.

A second later I felt Alex slamming into me and I yelped, but kept my eyes on Derek like he asked. Alex's hands traveled down my abdomen before he gripped my hips, yanking them back to meet this brutal thrusts.

"Such a good boy," Derek praised in a silken voice and I moaned in answer. "Do you want him to fuck you harder Stiles?"

"Yes, please, yes." I stuttered out.

Derek nodded to Alex, and he picked up the pace, pounding into me so hard I bit my lips bloody to keep from screaming while the sounds of slapping skin and my whimpers filled the room.

Derek rose from the place he was seated and walked towards us, gripping my hair and kissing me roughly.

"You like it when I share you? Like when I watch another man pounding you?"

"Uh huh" I breathed, feeling the tightening in my groin, I was seconds away from coming.

"So do I baby," He whispered against my throat before looking up at Alex, "Pull out."

I wanted to protest until I realized they were only switching positions. "Gonna hold you open for him baby."

Derek seated me in his lap and pulled my knee's up, holding my legs up and apart as I leaned back into his chest. Alex pushed inside me and started up the brutal pace again.

"So fucking hot." Derek breathed in my ear, his eyes glued to where Alex was sliding in and out of my body.

I dropped my head back on his shoulder and turned to muffle my cries into the side of his neck.

It was so good. It felt so fucking good when Derek brought home a stranger to fuck me hard while he held me open for them, whispering dirty things in my ear as it was happening. Sometimes he blindfolded me and by the end of the night I would lose count of the men that had been inside me. I always came the hardest when Derek would fuck me at the end of the night, slamming inside and making me his again.

The sound of Alex's hips connecting with mine over and over was enough for me and I arched, clamping around him rhythmically, and sinking my teeth into Derek's neck as Alex fucked me through my orgasm.

"Mmf oh god yes, keep fucking me, please keep fucking me" I begged, nearly blacking out from how good it was.

"Don't cum in him," Derek ordered and Alex pulled out of me.

"Suck him." He growled in my ear.

I took Alex into my mouth with a moan, bobbing my head up and down while I used my right hand to stroke him, moaning louder when he started fucking my mouth, half a dozen strokes later I was swallowing Alex's cum and loving every second of it.

I didn't even have time to recover before Derek pushed me down, pressing my shoulders into the bed and pulling my ass in the air, tongue tracing my sensitive and swollen opening, he sealed his lips around me and sucked, making me whimper and beg, it wasn't long before I was hard and ready to be fucked again.

This time, Derek was in front of me, naked, and so hard the head of his cock was nearly purple. When I felt Alex press against my back, I gulped, knowing what was coming, and oh god I couldn't fucking wait. There was nothing better than feeling two men fighting their way inside of you, fucking you into oblivion.

* * *

By the end of the night Alex was gone and I was curled up beside Derek on the bed, my head on his chest as he kissed my forehead.

"You did good tonight babe," He whispered.

I nodded, feeling just _how_ good in the soreness I felt.

"Maybe next time, I'll blindfold and put a cock ring on you, let the boys fuck you until you're a writhing cum covered mess. Then _I'll_ fuck you until you black out." He growled in my ear. I whimpered at his promise.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

Sorry if that was bad, I hope _some_ of you liked it, it was just a oneshot I needed to get out of my system. Let me know in the comments 3


End file.
